


The Beginning Of The Times (and the end of others)

by Schatten_Swan



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Creepypasta, Fictional Religion & Theology, Historical References, M/M, Original Fiction, religion references
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatten_Swan/pseuds/Schatten_Swan
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo hubo dos razas que vivían en armonía.Hace mucho tiempo el futuro parecía brillante.Hace mucho tiempo el equilibrio estaba balanceado.Hace mucho tiempo...Pero eso no es aquí ni ahora.





	1. Inferno

Hace unos 6000 años el mundo comenzó a existir y era habitado por dos razas: Los humanos y los demonios.

No eran enemigos, al contrario, eran aliados y compañeros de existencia. Los humanos sólo debían ser, crecer, darle forma al mundo, porque esa es su maestría: transformar; por su lado los demonios eran sus guías y regulaban los aspectos de la humanidad, sus existencias eran eternas (a menos que deseen dejar de existir o sean atacados con un objeto mágico, y en esos tiempos ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrían), ellos eran los encargados de recordar…eramos los encargados de recordar.

Todavía puedo ver aquellos tiempos si cierro los ojos y dejo mis memorias correr:

A Luzbel con sus túnicas blancas y galaxias en sus ojos, deleitando al pueblo con sus bailes y consiguiendo a cambio que la gente le ayudara a limpiar sus seis alas.

Lo recuerdo recostado contra una banca de mármol, los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en los labios y en total paz con el universo. Creo que alguien hizo una pintura sobre ello.

Su delicada voz ayudando a sentirse bien consigo mismo a quien lo necesitaba y, al mismo tiempo, moderar a quien se estaba dejando llevar por el orgullo.

A Leviathan con su coro de alumnos, con una expresión satisfecha y su cabello pintado siempre en tonos lilas o amarillos, enseñando cómo ver a otros, decir "hay algo de esa persona" y tomarlo de ejemplo para conseguir ese algo por tus propios medios.

O en su forma de enorme canino, dejando a los niños retozar entre su pelaje mientras el dormía.

A Amon con su porte airoso enseñándole a nuestra gente que las armas no eran objetos de destrucción sino de defensa, que hay orgullo en la cacería cuando se trata de sustentarse a ti mismo y a los tuyos.

Los jóvenes la adoraban, ¡Como les encantaba practicar con ella cuando se transformaba en una serpiente de resplandecientes escamas y plumas! Nadie nunca logró derrotarla, pero esa no era la cuestión, nunca lo fue.

A Belphegor creando nuevos instrumentos y canciones, con las Hermanas Mussa (sus aprendices más fervientes) sentadas a su alrededor, dando ideas propias o bien practicando las de mi hermano. Recuerdo su felicidad cada vez que creaba algo que nos sorprendiera a los demás, era particularmente cercano con Luzbel y por eso sus mayores creaciones eran musicales, para que nuestro hermano bailara a su ritmo…

Hoy día casi no se hablan, bueno, en realidad Luzbel (o Lucifer, como se hace llamar ahora) no habla con nadie, se cree demasiado importante para darnos un mínimo de su atención.

Oh, Mammon es a otro de mis hermanos al que ya no veo, no creo volver a verlo, tuvimos que encerrarlo en su propio reino porque ha perdido todo contacto con la realidad.

Casi no puedo compaginar el ser en el que se ha convertido con el agradable demonio que solía predicar sobre el equilibrio entre dar y recibir, disfrutar lo que necesitas y dar aquello que te sobra.

Belcebú hace cientos de años que dejó de usar su apariencia física y se limita a ser una nube de moscas, devorando sin cesar todo lo que sea medianamente comestible, ¿qué le pasó a su paladar refinado? ¿A sus lecciones sobre disfrutar y saborear todo lo que comas, desde una fruta hasta un plato extravagante? ¿Por qué nos hemos convertido en esto?

Quizás estoy siendo un mártir, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando mi propia naturaleza me hace ser dolorosamente consciente de todo el amor que hemos vuelto tóxico? ¡Porque eso es lo que yo enseñaba! ¡A amar, respetar y tratar con reverencia cualquier demostración de ese maravilloso sentimiento! Aun cuando sólo desearas a alguien sexualmente debías respetarle y ahora… ¡Ahora veo todo eso mancillado!

Yo fui quien sintió el acto que fue el catalista para la Rebelión: Una violación, el acto más aberrante en la Tierra en mi opinión.

Fue a una de las demonios de Amon y fue la primera demonio en morir, ya que no pudo vivir con lo que le habían hecho; no puedo decir que la culpo: le drogaron, le arrancaron su dignidad, convirtieron un acto de amor en uno de dominación y la dejaron en un charco de su propia sangre, ¿Quién querría vivir con eso para siempre en su memoria?

Mi hermana se perdió en su ira, fue en contra de todo lo que había enseñado y uso su fuerza para matar sólo por matar, aunque eso no cambiaría lo que había sucedido ni le regresaría la vida a una de sus niñas.

Entonces la bomba explotó: Ya había humanos que nos consideraban una peste, inconformes con nuestras enseñanzas, reclamando una libertad que no se daban cuenta que ya tenían.

¿No quedaba patente en lo que habían hecho esos cinco jóvenes? Yo jamás les había enseñado a hacer algo tan repugnante.

Siempre fuimos consejeros, nunca manipuladores.

Y las cosas sólo se agravaron cada vez más:

Los aprendices de Leviathan siendo los primeros en gritar en envidia sobre las habilidades mágicas que nosotros teníamos y ellos no.

La tortura que infligieron en Mammon y que destruyó su mente.

El amante de Luzbel liderando la Rebelión y utilizando la propia espada de mi hermano para intentar asesinarlo.

El encarcelamiento al que intentaron someter a Belcebú.

La destrucción de las creaciones de Belphegor.

…

Mi esposo siendo asesinado por defendernos.

Pudimos haber destruido la Tierra, realmente pudimos y quizá lo hubiéramos hecho de no ser porque la manera en que enfermé: No puedo dejar de sentir el amor alrededor mío, es algo que siempre está conmigo, y la destrucción de tantas relaciones me estaba matando de a poco.

"No merecen ni siquiera que los asesinemos, ellos se destruirán a sí mismos" fueron las palabras de Luzbel y con eso quedo zanjado el asunto.

Usamos nuestra energía para crear un plano lejos de los humanos, donde sólo existirían los demonios: Inferno.

Alteramos para siempre el orden de las cosas.

No es así como se supone que debamos vivir y aborrezco esta existencia, ¡No quiero un palacio ni ser señor de Luxuria! ¡No quiero está luna y estrellas falsas! ¡Quiero volver a la Tierra donde sé que debo estar!

Mis hermanos no lo ven, no ven cómo caemos en decadencia y cada año nos volvemos una peor versión de nosotros mismos. Estamos tan perdidos sin los humanos como ellos sin nosotros.

Alguien tiene que dar el primer paso hacia la Reconciliación.

Y, lo permitan o no, estoy decidido a ser ese alguien.

Nunca va a ser lo mismo, yo lo sé.

Pero las cosas deben cambiar para mejor de una vez.

Asmodeus.

Ese nombre ya lo asocio a cosas que jamás volverán y a esta vida de estancamiento.

Necesito uno nuevo…

…

…

…

_Oh_.

Ese servirá, me gusta la ironía.

Desde ahora seré Vicius.


	2. Summon

Fui un idiota en muchos sentidos, uno con buenas intenciones, pero ¿no dicen que el camino al infierno está pavimentado con ellas? Claro, si es que el infierno existiera. Aún si las cosas no terminaron en tragedia, aunque accidentalmente encontré una de las mayores esperanzas para este mundo, eso no excusa que bien pude haberle dado un final más prematuro que al que se dirigía. Estoy consciente de ello cada día de mi existencia.

…y ni así puedo arrepentirme de haberlo invocado.

Soy egoísta, lo admito. Lo único que puedo decir para redimirme un poco es que mi único deseo es ver a este mundo y a su gente vivir tanto como sea posible, tal vez con el tiempo podamos enmendar nuestros errores.

Tanto ha cambiado y a la vez muy poco.

Cuando yo nací solamente habían pasado un puñado de décadas desde que les arrebatáramos nuestra "libertad" a los demonios. Vaya libertad es, esa que nos permite ponernos una soga al cuello y saltar de un acantilado.

En ese entonces, la verdad todavía no había sido olvidada, no obstante, ya estaba siendo torcida en una mentira: Crecí aprendiendo magia y lo bien que estábamos sin nuestros compañeros sobrenaturales… sólo una de esas cosas es útil.

Tuve suerte de nacer con un potencial mágico fuerte, de esa manera pude convivir de cerca con aquellos que sabían, tener los escritos de tiempos antiguos a mi alcance, y poder juzgar sus actos con mis propios ojos.

Nada de lo que hacían tenía sentido alguno para mí. Usar la magia para obtener gratificación instantánea siempre me pareció algo infantil, más propio de un niño que de un adulto que debería medir las consecuencias. Sin embargo, intenté convencerme de que mis maestros, aquellos que habían vivido antes que yo, sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

…

Hoy día conozco a un hombre, el cual, a pesar de ser un amante de la ciencia, admira la magia que él no puede hacer. "La ciencia y la magia no son más que dos caras de la misma moneda" suele decir.

Creo que tiene razón. La magia afecta las leyes de este mundo, se mueve con la misma energía que los átomos, sin importar que no lo comprendamos. No se trata de un acto milagroso que crea algo de la nada… por tanto, tiene repercusiones al ser abusada.

Lamentable que tuviera que darme cuenta de ello hasta que llegó la Plaga. Seguro conoces a lo que me refiero, ha pasado a la historia por haber borrado una buena parte de la vida en Europa en su momento.

Vi a mi familia ser quemada junto con nuestra casa, tal era la mejor manera que teníamos para detener el contagio. Sí, era una enfermedad como hoy lo es un resfriado, pero fue causada por nuestro abuso, así como las sequías y epidemias en otros lugares; no sabíamos de donde nos robamos la energía para nuestros egoístas, tales como mantener nuestros jardines siempre verdes o convertir agua en vino, y aun así seguíamos tomando y tomando, sanguijuelas ponzoñosas robándose la vida de otros.

Estaba devastado. Donde quiera que volteara sólo encontraba destrucción y sufrimiento, cerraba los ojos e igualmente contemplaba los horrores que todos los practicantes de magia habíamos traído al mundo. No había refugio ni oasis. El pasado había acabado, el presente era una pesadilla y el futuro una ilusión incierta.

No hay caja de Pandora.

Nosotros _**somos**_ la caja de Pandora.

Tal vez debí sucumbir a la desesperación. Hay veces en que veo lo que los humanos le siguen provocando al mundo, como lo acercan al borde de la destrucción aun sin necesidad de magia, y me preguntó si no debí dejarlo perecer en aquel momento. Pero son pensamientos fugaces, siempre se desvanecen con el recuerdo de aquellos que sé que merecen vivir y, particularmente, por una sonrisa milenaria que aun así carga con la inocencia del que ve el mundo por primera vez.

Algo parecido sentí en aquel remoto tiempo, quise sanar al mundo por mi familia pérdida, por darle una oportunidad a los que no podrían vivir si seguíamos por ese camino.

Empero, como ya dije, soy un idiota.

Me robé aquellos manuscritos con la delirante esperanza de que la deidad de la que hablaban fuera una que nos ayudará, asumí que el que lo tuvieran escondido equivalía a que era la solución; quizás esperaba que invocara a uno de los Demonios Regentes, aunque no sabía que haría si ese era el caso, ¿por qué tendrían que ayudar a una raza que los había exiliado de su hogar?

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, según se vea, recibí algo totalmente diferente al llevar acabo el ritual, al abrir un portal a un plano que ni siquiera su único habitante puede describir.

Arrodillado en el suelo de una aldea ya barrida por la Peste, con los ojos cerrados tal como indicaba el pergamino, concentré toda mi magia y llamé un único nombre:

—Zalgo.


End file.
